With the development of information-oriented society, a demand for display apparatuses have increased, and recently, various display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), an electro luminescent display (ELD), a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), and the like, have been researched and used.
From among the display apparatuses, a flexible display apparatus, which is not damaged even if the apparatus is folded or rolled, will be expected to be rising technology in the field of a display.
Currently, various obstacles are present in embodying a flexible display apparatus; however, with the development of technology, a thin film LCD device, an organic light emitting diodes (OLED) device, an electrophoretic display, and the like, have been subjects of development.
As such, a flexible display may change a size of a screen displayed to a user by folding or rolling the display, but in the related art, a change of screen size was only used to move a display apparatus. That is, when used, a flexible display apparatus was unfolded, and when not used, the flexible display apparatus was rolled and stored.
Also, in the related art, only a user interaction in a flexible display apparatus of a portable size which may be carried around by a user was considered, and not an interaction in a flexible display apparatus of a large size which is furnished in household.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.